


Glucose Guardian

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Jokes, Idk they shop, Let's see where it goes, Nonbinary Character, Other, Scott had issues, Stiles is still new to their gender ideal, but he's gonna apologize, domestic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: COMPLETEDStiles is living happily with their boyfriend Derek, alongside Peter and Isaac.Scott didn't take too kindly to Stiles' coming out, and threw a serious rift in the friendship.Scott has to apologize, and Peter isn't taking any of his shit.*** Participation piece for Sterek Secret Santa 2017***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/gifts).



> ~~Chapter two will be posted before Christmas. Just... Finals, man. I'm dying.~~  
>  It didn't get posted before Christmas, but the new year was the next best thing. So here it is, arguably my most difficult piece.  
> I wanted to make sure I had the apology right, and that it made sense.  
> I hope you had a Merry Christmas, so let's ring in 2018 with a happy cheer, my friend!  
>  
> 
> _\- your super stressed author_

“What do you _mean_ I'm not allowed to spend money on you? Do you really want to have this conversation right now?” Stiles had a hand on their hip, glaring at Derek as they handed the cashier their debit card. “You spend an undisclosed amount on me monthly, but I can't do the same for you? Something seems wrong, here…”  
“You're in college. The money you're making should be spent solely on paying your tuition, not on me,” Derek muttered, grabbing the bags from the counter and leading Stiles from the store. “School and financial stability are more important than you pampering me.”  
Stiles narrowed their eyes, pulling Derek to a stop and moving to stand in front of him. “I know I told you I was awarded the Department scholarship on top of my other scholarships this year.”  
“Okay, and?”  
“Do you remember how much the scholarship was, _honey_?”  
“Eleven grand. So what?”  
“So what is my tuition is twenty-nine thousand. Presidential was fifteen, FAFSA was five, and this eleven now means that…”  
“You have an extra two thousand every year you should be saving in case any of those scholarship amounts change, or paying off the nine grand you had to be loaned last year.”  
“See, I would have nine grand to pay in loans if a certain someone hadn't paid it for me.”  
“I didn't do that one. You can't blame it on me,” Derek chuckled, brushing Stiles’ hair back from their face.  
“Since when does Peter do nice things, though?”  
“Since you cleared both his and my name, essentially brought him back from the dead, and finally stood up to Scott. He rewards where he deems fit. He was going to pay off your tuition, but I stopped him. So, if anything, I believe I should be getting thanked,” Derek smirked at Stiles’ expression. Their nose was scrunched and their brow furrowed, definitely trying to come up with some kind of sarcastic retort.  
“At least I'm not Gallium Yttrium,” They huffed, squaring their shoulders and walking to the car.  
“What the hell does that even mean?” Derek laughed, following them to the convertible and setting the bags in the trunk.  
“Bet you wish you hadn't skipped chemistry in high school, huh?” Stiles smirked, putting the top down and turning up the music. Derek gave them a half-assed glare before getting in, pulling out his phone to text Peter.

”He just called you gay in a very nerdy way,” Peter chuckled, giving Stiles a high five as they passed by, set on taking Derek’s bags to his room.  
“How?”  
“On the periodic table, Gallium’s symbol is 'Ga’ and Yttrium’s symbol is a 'Y’,” Peter showed his nephew a printout of the table, pointing out each element as he explained it.  
“Okay, that's not fair. I'm only allowed to make gay jokes because I'm a gay joke. They're a gay beauty.”  
“ _Technically_ ,” Stiles set a hand over Derek’s, setting their head on his shoulder, “I have no gender, and therefore no opposite gender to be attracted to. Theoretically, I can be neither heterosexual nor homosexual. I'm Schrödinger's gay. But technically not. I am, but I'm not.”  
“It's too early for this shit,” Derek groaned, covering Stiles’ mouth and kissing his temple. “But we get it, you're special and unlabel-able.”  
“But that brings up another question,” Peter smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Since you're starting to spoil Derek, can we still call you a sugar daddy?”  
Stiles’ eyes lit up and they pulled Derek’s hand from their mouth, thinking long and hard. “I don't know. I wonder if there's a gender neutral term for it. Where's Isaac? He's good at this stuff.”  
“I believe he's working on lunch.”  
Stiles dragged Derek behind them as they made their way to the kitchen, Peter tagging along with an amused expression.  
“Izzy, gender neutral term for sugar daddy. Go.”  
Isaac made a humming noise as he kept battering the steak he was going to fry. “Do you want alliteration?”  
“If you want.”  
“Glucose guardian?”  
Stiles squeaked, grinning at Derek. “What do you think?”  
“You're going to hold it over my head forever,” Derek sighed, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist, pressing a soft kiss to their neck.  
“I am.” Stiles grinned, leaning their head back against Derek’s shoulder. “Who's coming for lunch?”  
“Scott asked if we'd have lunch. He apparently has some things to say,” Isaac murmured, glancing over his shoulder at Stiles. “He wants to apologize for how he first handled you coming out.”  
“And everything afterwards,” Peter mumbled, putting on an apron and starting up the stove top.  
“Okay…” Stiles murmured, settling themself against Derek’s chest, biting their lip. “Are… uhm, is it just the five of us? Not a pack thing?”  
“He's apologizing to you with all of us and then he'll address the pack,” Isaac wiped his hands off before coming over to brush his fingers against Stiles’ cheek, sticking his tongue out when Derek growled half-assedly. “You're okay with this? I'll cancel it if you're uncomfortable.”  
“I want to hear him out,” Stiles said decidedly, nodding their head with finality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  The graphic that took a hell of a lot of patience. Hope you enjoy the second installment of this piece!

”You do understand that if you insult them like you did last time, I have free reign to end you, correct?”  
Peter made it to the door before Stiles could, greeting their possibly ex-friend with the threat, making them sigh and shake their head. “Peter, please don't terrorize him. He's here on a peace offering.”  
“I'm just making myself clear, here. That's all,” Peter smiled at Stiles as he stepped aside to let Scott enter. He smiled a bit nervously, holding up a bag from the nearby market. “I got some butternut squash and zucchini to fry up because I know you like it,” He said a bit quietly, stepping in so the front door could be shut. “I didn't know what we were eating, so I hope it-”  
Stiles enveloped Scott in a hug, trying to get him to stop rambling. “I'm the one who puts my foot in my mouth, not you, you big goof. Chicken fried steak and squash is the perfect meal.”

Isaac had thrown a bit of an over exaggerated fit when the squash was presented to him, complaining that he bought potatoes and broccoli as the sides. Peter had rolled his eyes and taken the bag, telling Isaac to stop being a drama queen and that it wouldn't hurt to have three sides instead of two.  
They'd exchanged playful glares before the veggies were sliced, and Peter and Scott went into the dining room to set the table. Stiles had been on their heels, but Derek grabbed their hand and stopped them, smiling softly. “Scott said he wanted to apologize to Peter first. Just the two of them,” He explained, kissing their cheek and turning them back towards the kitchen.  
“So I should help Izzy with the food a bit more?”  
Derek nodded and kissed Stiles' cheek again before letting go of their hand.

The meal had been easy and uneventful, the four of them having light conversations and carefully joking around. Scott even got to hear of the glucose guardian event from that day before his eyes lit up as he remembered his new dog.  
“So the pup is mine now, I'm helping her recover and learn how to walk in the assistor. She is absolutely adorable,” Scott finished up his anecdote, grabbing plates from the table with Stiles and taking them back into the kitchen so they could start cleaning them off.  
Stiles was at the sink, squeaky gloves on and sponge in hand, ridding the dishes of their filth and then passing them to Scott to be run through the dishwasher.  
“You know, there's not really a good time to do this, so… is it okay if I do it while we're doing this?”  
“Whatever works for you. I know you're bad at feelings, Scotty,” Stiles glanced over at their friend, smiling encouragingly as they handed him a handful of silverware. Scott’s returning smile was more of a grimace as he quickly dropped their gaze, sorting the silverware out by type in the holder.  
“I guess… You know how I am with trying to understand new things. I'm… stubborn, and an ass. It took me a while to wrap my head around being a werewolf, around other supernatural creatures, but that was easier because I could see it and it just… happened and I didn't have to try and understand it. I had more of an issue when I found out you and Derek were dating, but that was more because of who he was and how little I knew him. But the… the gender thing, or-or the lack of…” Scott shook his head, taking a deep breath as he rearranged the cups to add more in. “I don't… understand it? And it's hard to try to research, because… there's a spectrum?” Scott went a little quiet, glancing at Stiles for an approving or disapproving nod, and continued when he received an encouraging smile that let him know he was, in fact, correct. “And… then there are different forms of being nonbinary. I just… I got overwhelmed, and then when you also told me that day that Peter was pack again? I just… lost it. You were-are, still, honestly, a different person than who I knew, and it just… fuck, man, it's a lot,” Scott sighed, closing his eyes and just taking a second to pause and breathe.  
“You're not… _you_ anymore, but you still are. It's just… so much to try to process. And in the future-if you'll still be my best friend-”  
“Not even a question. You're trying really hard.”  
Scott smiled at his friend, hi- _their_ understanding and patience. “Can I ask for some understanding? Because I'm going to try, I swear, I'll just… it'll be hard to get used to. I'm used to calling you a guy, 'he’, 'him’, 'his’ and all of that. It's going to take me a while to get used to it.”  
“Scott, I don't expect you to get it right off the bat,” Stiles chuckled, bumping their shoulder against his. “Peter, Isaac, and Derek still use the wrong pronouns on accident. Hell, even I do at times. How could I expect you to be flawless with it if I can't even do it?”  
“So… am I forgiven?” Scott asked quietly, staring at the plate in his hands.  
“Can you… could you say it? I just… After all of that, I just nee-”  
“I'm sorry, Stiles. I'm sorry for all of the bigoted shit I said,” Scott’s voice was tired, his shoulders sagged, but he managed to look up at his friend this time and hold their gaze. “I'm sorry I hurt you.”  
“I forgive you,” Stiles said quietly, their smile small. Scott bit his lip before pulling them in for a hug, squeezing them tight.  
“Thanks.”  
“I couldn't stay mad at you forever, Scott.”  
“And that's why you'll always be too good for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [If you liked this piece, mind spreading it on Tumblr? (:](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/post/169143569828/since-id-hit-a-major-block-finishing-my-sterek)


End file.
